


Destination

by badass_normal



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badass_normal/pseuds/badass_normal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination

They meet the night their master Jacob dies, and they know just about the moment she calls him "Ricardus," because he gives her a really good look and figures she's a female incarnation of himself.

Except she isn't, he learns later. She's guns, and she's wild, and she only obeys Jacob when she feels like it, because really, what can Jacob do to her that he hasn't already done? Whereas Richard, he's stayed on the Island and followed orders and kept the peace because he's found that, for the most part, the rest of the world hasn't grown since the seventeenth century, and he isn't particularly interested in charting the lack of progress his former species has made.

Anyway, the bottom line is that she can't be tied down.

He doesn't know that the first night, though. All he knows is that she's the first person it's safe to be close to, the first person he has a chance of not losing to a human's brief lifespan. He buries his fingers in her wavy hair and his other hand traces her curves, and he feels her age as potently as he feels his own.

\--

Fifty years later, he's with her for the fifth time. She hasn't changed, and he hasn't changed, and the world hasn't actually changed either. She hasn't seen anything new in her years off the Island, but she's a little more optimistic than he is.

Fifty years later, and she's still Jacob's girl. Richard's long ago moved on.

\--

Countless years, and Richard wonders, as he always has, if he's immortal. He knows he and Ilana have been awarded or cursed or both with eternal youth, but there's always the lingering possibility that a knife to his stomach or a gun to his temple will kill him. He doesn't know. He's not desperate enough to find out. As long as she keeps coming back, he won't be.

Countless years, and he's left the Island only a few times, not necessarily to track her down. There's no more of Jacob's bidding to be done, but every now and then he likes to remind himself of what he used to be, and tell himself he's better off now. They're better off now.

\--

They sit on the beach, and she tells him that there isn't an end, that there is only evolution.

\--

Eventually there's no destination when she leaves the Island. The outside world is gone, or they just can't reach it anymore. It's just them, the beach, the blue-green stretching off to the ugly horizon.

He thinks maybe they're dead.


End file.
